


Uh, weren’t you doing that?

by Jewelthegeek



Series: Dream with me [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: In between scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelthegeek/pseuds/Jewelthegeek
Summary: A small mix up between Nami and Tani gets sorted out.
Series: Dream with me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Uh, weren’t you doing that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some extra information if you’d like:  
> The beginning of this takes place sometime after Syrup Village, but before Johnny and Yosaku are onboard.  
> Happy reading :)

I sat against the wall on the back deck, enjoying the shade while writing out some ideas in my notebook. It was hot out and I burned easy, so this had been a spot I could often be found in since we got the Merry. I was just writing about how I remembered a ship with a man and a ton of goats when out of the corner of my eye I saw Nami approaching me.the book snapped shut, blocking her view of anything future related, and looked up at her just as she thrust a bunch of papers out at me. 

“Here, you’ll want these.”

I reached out and grabbed the papers, confused. I looked them over and saw what looked like notes about sailing, but half of what was written didn't make any sense to me with my limited knowledge on sailing terminology. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s some technical information about where we’ve been and which way we sailed. For the log book.”

“And you’re giving this to me because…?”

Nami gave me a look that matched just about how confused I felt. She pointed at my notebook and slowly spoke. 

“Aren’t you working on the log book right now?”

“No…” I said just as slowly, lowering the papers. “I thought… I thought that you were writing the log book.” 

Her wide eyes let me know that she was not, in fact, doing that at all, and then before I knew it I was on the receiving end of Nami's anger, something I tried very hard to avoid.

“Well I’m not writing the log book! I’m not even a part of this crew! Why would I write the log book?” She shouted at me. 

I blinked a few times at her, trying to process this unexpected information and get past the urge to run away from her yelling. 

“Oh well, I guess before you were the only one responsible enough to do it, but now I’m here. Shit. Yeah, okay, I can write the log book. No problem.”

_I’ll just casually write the journey of the future pirate king and his crew. No problem. Nope. None._

_I can’t spell for shit._

_One problem._

_Eh, fuck it, I’ll just have Robin help me edit it later._

“I could… I could do it.” Nami cut into my internal debate. “But just for a little while! And there’d be a fee!!”

“No, you’re right, you're not yet a full crew member so I shouldn’t have assumed you’d just do it. If you want to take over when you actually become our navigator, let me know. But no fee.”

Nami walked away not so quietly complaining about ‘know it all psychics who have no idea what their talking about, she will never become a pirate! And if she’s really seen the future she would know I’ll only ask for a small percentage of the treasure!’

* * *

Nami came up to me a few hours after we had set sail from Cocoyasi. I was quietly working on the Log Book, a newly separate book acquired so I wasn’t writing it all in my future notebook. I was adding what happened with the Arlong Pirates in this time- not much had been changed really, but it was a good thing Luffy hadn’t sank to the bottom of the sea this time. I had already got the best recounts I would get out of the boys about what happened days ago, so right now I was just putting down the final details. I didn’t shut the book when she approached this time, though the urge to do so was still there. It felt like when a teacher walked by and looked at what people were writing. 

It wasn’t like this had any of the future stuff I had written down, so I fought the feeling. 

I always hated this feeling.

“Could I…I’d like to take over writing the log book.” Nami said firmly. I did my best hide my surprise, which quickly changed to a warm fuzzy happiness. I couldn’t help a little grin as I held the book out to our navigator in front of me and she reached out to take it.

”No fee?” I asked. She sighed but gave a nod.   
  
“No fee.”   
  
Both of our hands now on this book, I hesitated before letting go. 

"Are you sure? This is the log book of the future King of the Pirates afterall. Lot of responsibility."

She nodded again, her eyes serious and confident. "I'm sure." 

I gave a hum and let go, and she brought the book close to her chest, cradling it in her arms. Before she left I gave her one last piece of advice about it. 

"Good Luck making any sense of Luffy's account of what happens on islands. I recommend getting him to tell you what happened as soon as possible. He forgets quite a bit."

She groaned at the information, but didn't try to hand it back like I thought she might. 

"Thanks for the heads up!" She said, and grumbled about our idiot captain as she left to go start her newest job as a full member of the straw hat pirates. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my Dream with Me series!  
> If your wondering, I plan to add more of these small little snippets either as their own one shot or as more chapters of this, I haven’t decided yet.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed it too!  
> My shop has become extra busy lately, so the next update of dream with me is still a week at least away.  
> Until next time!


End file.
